The purpose of this study is to use fMRI to investigate whether the brain response to acupuncture depends primarily on the meridian origin or on the segmental innervations of the acupoint. Whether different acupoints exert effects that are distinct from one another (acupoint specificity) is an important but unsettled issue in acupuncture theory and practice. In this study the acupoint specificity is tested in 18 healthy adults by comparing two acupoints of different meridians and a sham point, all of which are in the same neural segment, and a fourth acupoint that differs both in meridian and in segmental innervarions from the acupoints above. Whole brain fMRI is performed during electroacupuncture at St36 (Zusanli),Gb34 (Yanglingquan) and a sham point on the leg, and at Li11(Quchi) on the elbow. The fMRI data are analyzed to identify regions that may be activated or deactivated, and to quanity the signal changes. The hemodynamic response will be corelated with the meridian and segmental innervations of the acupoints. My long-term goal is to find more evidence to elucidate the central neurophysiological mechanism of acupoint specificity. This will help provide a scientific guideline for the selection of acupoints in clinical PHS 416-1 (Rev. 06/02) Page 2 Number pages consecutivelyat the bottomthroughout (Form Page 2) the application. Do not use suffixes such as 2a, 2b. NAME OF APPLICANT (Last, first, middle initial) Kirschstein-NRSA Individual Fellowship Application Fang.Jiliang Continuation Page Item 18to continue Dr. Kathleen K.S. Hui is a pioneer in the application of fMRI to study the acupuncture effects on human brain. She works closely with Kenneth Kwong.Ph.D., Jing liu, Lie Ac, and Bruce Rosen, M.D., Ph.D and a team of interdisciplinary experts in an enviroment with exceptional imaging facilities at the Martinos Center for Biomedical Imaging (hereafter referred to as "the Center") of Massachusetts General Hospital (MGH). Their findings have potential significance and may contribute new insight into the neuromechanisms of acupuncture. I am confident that the fellowship training under their supervision and mentorship will provide me with the skills and knowledge for the successful application of fMRI in acupuncture research in my home country. The following are the areas that I propose for my trainiing. 1. Training and working experience by participating in Dr. Hui's ongoing acupuncture projects at the Center. 2. Complete a small independent pilot plot in acupuncture/fMRI under the supervision and mentorship of Dr. Hui and Dr. Kwong. 3. Attend courses of neuroimaging, neuroscience, biostatistics, etc offered by MGH, Harvard Medical School and Massachusetts Institute of Technology;participate in the intensive courses designed for visiting fellows and the weekly Human Brain Mapping seminars at the Center. 4.Understand more thoroughly the principles of fMRI and master a method that is best suited for processing acupuncture fMRI data. Several established data processing programs (AFNI,SPM, FSL and Freesurfer, etc)are being used or tested at the Center. Attempts are being made to integrate useful features from different programs for acupuncture fMRI data processing. 5.Further my knowledge in neuroscience, focusing on brain functions, functional connectivity especially the relationships of the limbic system with the rest of the brain. After finishing this training, I shall return to China to continue using neuroimaging in acupuncture research. I shall work in close collaboration with Dr. Hui's group at the Center. We shall bring together the clinical resources and experiences in Traditional Chinese Medicine (TCM)at my hospital and the science and technology at the MGH imaging center. Kirschstein-NRSA Individual Fellowship Application NAME OFAPPLICANT (Last, first, middle initial) Fang.Jiliang Table of Contents Page Numbers (Number pagas consecutively at the bottom throughout the application. Section 1[unreadable] Applicant Do not use suffixes such as 6a, 6b.) Face Page (Items 1-8,15), Page 2 (Items 16-18, 22), and Table of Contents (Form Page 3) 1-4 Scholastic